Small town life
by GoJustinMcbride
Summary: Sorry guys, this has nothing to do with the Dukes Of Hazzard, but I have been working on it for quite some time, and I figured you guys would be the right audience to critique this story for me. THANK YOU! It's only here temporarily
1. Default Chapter

Readers notes-

Lebonnie is pronounced, "Leh Buh Knee" Her nickname is 'Bunny.' She's little at 5'2. Tan skin, good figure. Long blonde hair, pretty smile, green eyes. Works as waitress at rowdy bar called'After Shock' Her personality is bubbly and happy. Age-20

Chase is pictured to be the Redneck of all Rednecks. Picture Larry the Cable Guy, except younger. Works as an engineer. Age-25

Luke is Chases' older brother and best friend. Works as engineer as well. He raised Chase when he was only sixteen after thier Dad left them. Age-28

* * *

Twenty-year-old Lebonnie, unlocked the door to her beat-up Chevy Truck, and threw her college books inside. This was her first year at Roseburg Community College and thankfully, it was coming to and end. 

She started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. She waved to her friend Helen Geller as she headed for the main road.

'Pick up Dixie, groceries, call the plumber, oh crap!' Lebonnie thought to herself. "Dinner with Mom at six!"

She sighed and took a drink of her coke. The only reason she was attending college was to make her demanding parents proud of her. After becoming a wife and Mother before her eighteenth birthday, she needed a few years of college to revitalize her reputation.

She pulled her long blonde hair in a pony while holding on to the steering wheel with her legs. 'God I need to re-do my roots.' She thought noticing the three inches of brunette roots growing from her head.She also needed to spend some time on her skin as the blemishes from poor nutrition showed along her forehead and cheeks. She wasn't wearing any makeup. She never really wore makeup anymore. Her jeans had rips and tears from being worn constantly and her sweatshirt hadn't changed in four years, besides a few stains here and there. Her nails were short and dirty, and the only jewelry she had on was her wedding ring and the five earrings she had on each ear.

People gossip that she's white trash. And she was white trash; she just sat in a college class a few times a week. She chewed tobacco, drank beer all day long, lived in a trailer, and didn't sound very educated when she talked.

But really, she didn't care. She cared in High School. Lebonnie Grace Tyrien was quite popular. Never wealthy, but well liked. That all changed when she married her boyfriend Chase. He was all that mattered to her and she couldn't picture living the last five years of her life without him. She constantly thought of him. Their first date was when Lebonnie was only fifteen years old, and he was twenty.

When she gave birth to Dixie a month before High School graduation,Chase proposed to her and married shortly after. She moved in with him at Graves Trailer Park. She was happy and bubbly the first two years, but this past one, has been a struggle.

Lebonnie pulled into the driveway of her friend Helens house. Helens parents watched three-year-old Dixie for her when she attended class. It was a nice, two-story cabin home with a beautiful front yard and growing garden. Helen had been Lebonnies best friend since the first year of high school, she had also been her wealthiest friend.

Sometimes she would become jealous of what Helen had. But her friend never flaunted it. She was one of the biggest blessings Lebonnie had next to her daughter Dixie.

She rang the doorbell and was greeted by Helens Mother, Jill.

"Hey Bunny!" Jill said as she embraced Lebonnie in a hug. "How's my second daughter?"

"Fine." Lebonnie replied kindly. Helens parents were also a god-given gift. They got her out of a lot of trouble in her teen years. "How's it goin?"

"Nothin' exciting." Jill answered closing the door behind her."Little Dixie drew you a perty picture today. She spent at least an hour on it!"

Lebonnie smiled. She was running out of room to store her presents gracious Dixie would always give her and Chase.

Jill led her into the living room where Dixie was petting the fur of a Golden Retriever named, Duke.

"I tell ya, nothing sets Dixie strait like good ole Duke." Jill whispered. "She got in trouble earlier for swearin,' and alls I said was she couldn't play with Duke if she didn't apologize, and that did the trick. She pleaded sorry more than a guilty prisoner!" Jill finished with a smile.

"Mama!" Dixie yelled running across the carpet into Lebonnies arms. "I drew you picture!"

"You did?"

"Uh-huh." Dixie replied nodding her head so quick her little pigtails shook. Jill handed Dixie the piece of artwork and Dixie waved in Lebonnies face. "Look!"

"Settle down sweetie" She said as she unfolded the paper. A stick figure was riding what looked to be a giraffe, but was actually of Lebonnies old horse Breezy. Dixie drew the same thing every time she had a piece of paper in front of her. She missed Breezy almost as much as Lebonnie did.

Lebonnie sold Breezy six months ago to a ranch about thirty miles out of town. She owned Breezy ever since her eleventh birthday. But when Lebonnie moved out of her parents house, she had to take care of the dapple gray on her own. Hay, grain, shoeing, worming, and rodeo fees, do add up after awhile. When Lebonnie figured she could no longer be responsible for the care of her nineteen-year-old mare, she sold her to a ranch that needed an experienced goat-tying horse for their thirteen-year-old daughter. They were willing to pay far more than what Lebonnies Dad purchased her for, and promised good care to the Thoroughbred cross. So, she sold her best friend to the ranch and hoped the best.

"It's beautiful." Lebonnie said holding back tears.

"I know." Dixie said feeling accomplished.

"Got your coat honey?" Jill asked little Dixie as they were heading out to the brown Chevy truck.

"Yeah!" Dixie replied as her Mom helped her into her car seat.

* * *

Lebonnie parked the truck in front of their trailer home. The neighbor kids were riding their bicycles and shooting spit wads at each other as the Mothers yelled at them. The men sat out in front of their lawns enjoying some sort of alcoholic beverage, as their wife bitched at them for any and every reason under the sun. 

Chase should be on his way home from work any minute which would allow his wife to hop in the shower and clean up for dinner without having to worry about Dixie getting spat in the face from a spit wad.

"Mom can I go play with Emma?" Dixie asked tugging on Lebonnies blue sweatshirt.

"No you need to take yer bath." Lebonnie answered as she pushed open the flimsy screen door to her home.

"But I don't wanna!" Dixie protested.

Lebonnie picked the kicking three-year-old up into her arms and lead her to the bathroom. 'We both need to shower.' She thought to herself. It's been four days since she showered and God knows how many days it's been since Dixie touched a bar of soap.

She undressed her daughter as the warm bath water filled the ugly yellow tub.

"Want bubbles?" Lebonnie asked as she stripped out of her clothes as well.

Dixie nodded her head and sniffled.

"Well if you be a good girl we can pour the bubbles in okay?"

"K" Dixie said as they both hopped into the tub.

As Lebonnie was massaging the shampoo into Dixies brown hair, Chase arrived home.

"Bunny?" He called ashe entered the trailer with his brother Luke. "Why you home so early?"

"I hurried home to shower." She replied not minding to close the bathroom door. "I'm meetin' Mom fer dinner at six."

Chase walked into the bathroom as Luke helped himself to the kitchen for a beer.

"Hi Daddy." Dixie said happily as she splashed water everywhere.

"Hey honey." Chase replied leaning up against the wall. "What did you do today?"

"Colored." Dixie answered.

"And what 'bout you?" Chase asked his wife.

"The usual." She said scrubbing her face. "Can ya help?"

Chase grabbed a towel off the counter and wrapped little Dixie in it.

"Her clothes are on her bed." Lebonnie said as she dried herself off as well.

Chase carried Dixie to the small living room and sat on the couch in front of the TV. Luke handed him a beer and turned up the volume to hear Ty Murray critique the last bull riders performance.

Lebonnie pulled on her only pair of nice jeans and discarded her other pair on top of the growing pile of laundry. 'What shirt should I wear?' She pondered looking in her closet. One section was the slutty weekend clothes, and the other was her oversized lay-around-the-house T-Shirts. 'Sorry Mom, don't got time to search for the 'Perfect Blouse,' she thought to herself as she grabbed a black T-Shirt that had, 'Rodeo Queen' written in bold white letters.

Then she retreated back to the bathroom to blow dry her hair. Then she curled the ends with her curling iron and hair-sprayed it. It looked great. Though she didn't have the time or money to re-bleach the roots of her naturally dark brown hair, it was long and beautiful. 'Always her best quality... next to her boobs,' Chase would always say.

After searching for it, she opened up her little bag of makeup, and applied some foundation and some bronzed blush. She looked at the rest of her makeup...'Nah, I'll skip the other stages.' she said zipping the bag back up. She thought back to when she was in High School. She would spend hours getting ready to go on a movie date with Chase. Now she was lucky to ever wear her hair down in front of him.

Satisfied, she sprayed some cheap perfume on her shirt and turned off the bathroom light.

"Lookin' good honey." Luke said as she walked into the living room.

"Thanks Luke." She said and took Dixie out of Chases arms. "I asked you to git her dressed."

"She wanted to watch Bull Ridin." Chase said defensivley. "Huh Dixie?"

Dixie nodded her head. "It's not Daddys fault." She said Instinctively.

"That's my girl." Chase said rasing his hand for a high-five. Dixie slapped it and giggled.

Lebonnie sighed and carried Dixie into her bedroom. She set her on the bed next to her clothes. 'How come I always gotta be the mean one." She said to herself as she pulled a pink shirt over Dixies head.

When Dixie was dressed and had her hair combed, Lebonnie handed her back to Chase.

"Here." She said. "Yall can watch yer bull ridin together."

Then she pulled on her boots, grabbed her blue purse and headed out the door.

"What's her problem?" Luke asked as she sped off in her truck.

"She's been all worked up." Chase replied. "It's this damn college thing. She's tellin' her Mom tonight that she ain't goin' back next year."

* * *

"Bunny!" Luanne called waving her hand. She was sitting at a far table at Big B's Grill House.

Lebonnie saw her and headed over. 'This is gonna be a long night.' She thought.


	2. No Mom

Chapter 2 -

' No Mom.'

* * *

Lebonnie hugged her tall brunette mother and sat down.

"How's it been goin?" Lebonnie asked though she really didn't care.

"Oh great!" Luanne replied taking a sip of her Coors beer bottle. "Me and yer Daddy just got back from Nevada. Rangel's doin' great! He's got himself a big 'ole ranch with some of the finest cattle."

Rangel was Lebonnie's twenty-five year old brother. He was a professional Bull Rider and doing very well. Luanne always liked to shove his success in Lebonnies face.

"That's good." Lebonnie said as she faked a smile. "I think I'll have the ribs and another beer." She told the waiter glad to change the subject.

"How's Little Dixie?" Luanne asked.

'Why doesn't she ever ask how _I'm _doing or how _Chase_ is doing.' She thought to herself. 'Oh that's right, because Chase is an uneducated piece of trash and I'm a slut'

"Fine." Lebonnie replied already angry.

"She ever attend a college class with ya?"

"No. That's when Helens parents watch her." Lebonnie answered. This was the time to break the news to her Mom. 'Let's just git it over with.' She thought.

"Speakin' of college." Lebonnie began. "I ain't goin' back next year."

Luanne looked up from her plate of chicken.

"What?"

"I ain't goin' back."

Luanne closed her eyes and breathed deeply. 'Why have you sent this child upon me?' She asked God silently.

"Bunny that's plain stupid." Luanne said opening her eyes. "Me and yer Daddy pay for all yer classes. Alls you got to do is sit there for an hour a few times a week! Tell me why that is so hard?"

"Because." Lebonnie began not so nervous anymore. "I never git to see Chase and we're hardly bringing home any money since my hours at the After Shock are slim to none, and..."

"No one said it was gonna be easy Bunny." Luanne interrupted. "You have never been the type to give up! I mean, fer two years you snuck behind me and yer daddy's back to see Chase while we waved the death penalty over yer blonde little head, and you still would drive off with him! I mean...why can't you have that kind of determination fer schoolwork?"

Lebonnie, now angry, slammed her bottle of beer on the table. "I'll tell you why Mama. It's the same thing I've been tellin' you fer years. I _love _him! And I would risk gittin' my buns whipped just to have his arm 'round me fer a minute back when we were dating, and you know what, I still would. And as far as school goes, I just _don't_ care! Never have, never will."

Luanne started to develop tears in her green eyes. Lebonnie wasn't bothered; She's made her Mama cry since she hit puberty. But the feeling was mutual. Lebonnie thought back to when she was a teen. She was forced to miss the biggest rodeo of the year because she flunked an Algebra test. No she didn't study, but that's because she was too busy training with her horse Breezy. She cried all night as Luanne told her what a complete and total disappointment she was. 'Rangle dropped out of high school!' Lebonnie would always argue. 'Yes but he's now a professional Bull Rider, who's made more money than everyone in this town!' Luanne would fight back.

Lebonnie released the tension in her closed fists and took a deep breath. She looked away from her Mother. 'I knew she'd act this way.'

"I can't begin to tell you, how much you've hurt me." Luanne whispered.

"Big surprise." Lebonnie said under her breath. "Sorry Mama, I don't think I'm that hungry anymore." She dropped a five dollar bill on the table, grabbed her denim blue purse, and walked out.

* * *

"Baby what's wrong?" Chase asked worriedly as Lebonnie walked into their home with tears in her eyes.

Luke knew his younger brother needed time with his wife, so he through the giggling Dixie on his shoulders and walked out the backdoor.

Lebonnie dropped her purse and cigarettes on the ugly couch and jumped into Chase's arms. "I...hate my...goddamn mom!" She said through sobs.

Chase held her and listened to her vent. They had been through this several times before. Sometimes he felt guilty. He knew he was eighty percent of the problem between Lebonnie and her Mother.

"She don't care...what I want! It's...all 'bout her! All 'bout what she wants! I swear...I'll never be like that...with...with Dixie!" She cried. Chase felt a tear on his scruffy cheek. He released her from his grasp as he wiped her wet face. She looked at him with love, trust, and dependence. She counted on him for everything. Chase let her down many times before when they were dating. He'd take advantage of her, he'd sneak around, and he'd lie. But ever since he slipped that tiny diamond ring on her young hand, he'd been a different man.

"Bunny, I've told you, yer Mama just wants the best for ya." Chase coaxed. "She wants to see you with a college degree, a world champion belt buckle, a fancy car, she just pushes you fer the best."

Lebonnie didn't want to hear those words. She wanted to hear what a bitch her Mother was, what a selfish jerk she was, not that she _cared _for her. But she knew Chase was right.

She set herself on the couch and sighed. Chase got her a tissue from the bathroom and sat beside her. "It'll be all right Baby."

"I love you." Lebonnie said as they kissed. "Love you too."


	3. Luke and Helen

Chapter 3

Luke and Helen

* * *

Lebonnie woke up the next morning. The alarm clock said 11:30. 'How could I have slept in so late?' She thought.

She rolled out of bed and headed down the hall. She peaked in Dixie's room and saw she was not there.

"Baby?" She called. It was Friday and Chase was off work. 'Maybe they're outside.' She thought. She pulled on her sweatshirt and slipped on her flip-flops. Then She grabbed a Pepsi out of the refrigerator and Chases' half-eaten maple donut, then headed out the front door.

Just as she suspected, Dixie was pushing a Tonka Truck on her knees as the neighbor kids filled the bed of it with pebbles and rocks. Chase was under the hood of his red Ford truck as Luke was discussing the problems at work.

'Just like normal.' Lebonnie thought.

She set herself down on the lawn chair and took a few deep gulps of her morning soda followed by a loud belch.

Chase looked out from under the hood. "I thought I heard my Lady."

She smiled and stretched out her legs. It was a beautiful day.

"Hi Mommy!" Dixie yelled.

Lebonnie waved at her hard-working daughter who was now digging a hole in the ground for all the pebbles she collected.

Just as Lebonnie finished off the Maple donut, their phone rang. She jogged back into the trailer, and answered it.

"Hello?" It was Helen. She wanted to know if she was planning on attending Math class in twenty minutes.

Lebonnie sighed. She _hated_ math with a passion. She always skipped this class but knew she was on her final limb and she needed to at least _pass_ before the year ended.

"Yeah, all right."

"Are you gonna drop Dixie off at my parents house or is Chase gonna watch her?" Helen asked.

"Eh, I'll give yer poor Mom a brake. Chase can watch her; besides, he's got nothin' else goin' on 'til tonight."

"K, see ya."

"Bye Hel"

She hung up the phone and groaned. She didn't have time to shower; she wasn't planning on taking one anyway. She changed into her torn jeans and threw on a blue halter-top which had, 'I love the Rodeo life.' written in white letters. She slabbed on some deodorant and grabbed Chases ball cap.

"Baby I got a class. Can you watch Dixie fer an hour?"She shouted at her husband as she gathered her books and paper together.

"Uh huh." Chase replied though he had no clue what he was agreeing to.

She threw her school bag over her shoulder along with her denim purse and drove off.

* * *

Lebonnie arrived late as usual and snuck into class without her teacher noticing, or so she thought.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Tyrien." He said writing fractions on the chalkboard.

She so badly wanted to correct him. It was _Mrs. Smooter_ now; it's been that way for three years! But he knew Lebonnie since the day she was born. She'll always be Lebonnie Tyrien to him. He was almost like, an Uncle to her.

"Sorry, woke up late." She pulled out her math book titled, _'The basics, for first year college'_

"Glad I called?" Helen whispered from behind her.

"Not really" She replied.

"Well you will be after I tell you this. Mr. Filch moved the exam to Wednesday! We're goin' over it today only."

Lebonnie turned around. "Well as long as you listen and take notes, you'll fer sure pass it right?"

"Heck I know I'll pass it, it's you I'm worried 'bout."

"Hey, as long as you're still my best friend, I can still copy off yer work. So I got nothin' to worry 'bout as long as you show up." She said.

Helen grinned. 'Just like it High School' she thought.

Mr. Filch just finished an extremely long fraction problem and was starring Lebonnie down. "If you've finished your conversation with Ms. Gellar, maybe you can attempt to find what X equals for us?"

Lebonnie rolled her eyes and drug her feet to the chalkboard. She glanced behind her to see the scrawny professor examining her attempt. 'Okay, twenty-five multiplied by twelve is...shit, oh three hundred. So three hundred over fifty. Cross-multiply with seven hundred and ten with...'

"Wrong already Lebonnie. You have to simplify first."

She ignored the interruption and continued. 'Helen, you better show up Wednesday.' She pleaded.

* * *

"Just think Bunny, two more weeks and your done!" Helen squealed as they left the classroom. "Oh by the way, how'd yer Mom take the news?"

She laughed. "About as well as the day I told her I was pregnant."

"That well huh?"

"Yeah. I'm not phased though. At least I can say I've been to college, which is more than most can say."

Helen laughed. "True. So what are yer plans tonight?"

"Mabel and Jake are havin' a little 'newlywed' party tonight. Chase and I are gonna go." She replied as they sat themselves down at a cafeteria table.

"Who's watchin' Dixie?"

"Jorjanna."

"Luke goin?" Helen asked casually.

"Yeah, and he should probably go with someone. Hell, who'd wanna go anywhere with him?" Lebonnie teased as her friend cheeks turned pink. "Oh I can think of someone!"

"Knock it off!" Helen said grinning. "You know he's too old fer me."

"Yet yall have had yer flings together fer, 'bout a year now?" Lebonnie pushed returning the smile.

"Yeah..._flings_. Nothing more. Besides, he's seven years older than I am!"

Lebonnie took a gulp of her Coke. "Well, I still think you should show up tonight."

"I'll think on it."

* * *

Helen arrived an hour into the party. She was dressed in a tight denim skirt with cowboy boots, a red tube top, and a diamond necklace her wealthy parents gave her for High School Graduation. Her long dark hair was worn in glossy curls under her cowboy hat. She looked great, she always looked great. Lebonnie was jealous of her best friend's glamour, but would never admit to it.

"Well look who showed up?" Lebonnie said hugging Helen and handing her a beer. "Thought you'd changed yer mind or somethin?"

"Well, Had nothin' else to do tonight." Helen replied accepting the Budweiser. "How do I look?"

"Oh can we _please_ not start this. You look great Hel, now shut up and go talk to Luke."

Helen glanced behind her. Luke was listening to Jakes opinion on the latest county rodeo. 'I think we need to git some better rodeo clowns.' Jake said. 'That bull dun nearly ran me over cause the clown was hidden' in his barrel my whole ride!'

"Not yet, I'll wait till he's alone."Helen said pulling up her tube top, adjusting her cleavage.

Chase invited himself in the serious discussion about rodeo clowns neglecting their duty of defending the Bull Riders lives when Lebonnie got an idea.

"Oh!" She said excitedly. "Now we have a reason to go over there! I'll ask Chase somethin' and you come with me. Then you can complement Luke on his shirt or somethin' and then Chase and me will leave and then yall can talk! Perfect!"

Helen rolled her eyes. "He wears that shirt all the time! Each time I see him he's got it on!"

"Well think of a different excuse cause we're headin' over." Lebonnie said as she pulled Helen by the arm.

"Hey Babe." Chase said as the two girls became part of the circle.

"Hey hun. How's it goin' Jake?" Lebonnie began as Chase put his arm around her.

"All right. How's college treatin' ya?" Jake asked with a smirk. He was in Lebonnies grade backin High School.

Lebonnie snorted. "It's more fun then gittin' kicked by a mule." Jake laughed at the expression. He use to say that all the time in High School.

"We was just talkin' 'bout old Ernie Smits. We figure he needs to retire 'bout now before I git trampled by a bull again..." Jake began. Lebonnie elbowed Helen in the ribs. 'Alright, alright.' Helen said under her breath.

Luke was starring at her the whole time, as was Chase. "Damn girl, you sure fill out that skirt right." Chase whispered. His wife overheard and stomped on his foot.

"Thanks." Helen said to Luke as if he made the comment.

Luke didn't care. He took off his ball cap and scratched his head; this was something he and every redneck did when they were nervous. "How's it been Helen?"

Helen smiled and played with her curls. "All right I guess. How 'bout you?"

Chase rolled his eyes and retreated back to Jake and Lebonnies conversation about 'ole Ernie Smits. 'Why don't they quit playin' games and git together already?' He thought.

"I'm fine. How's school?"

"Next year I'll graduate."

"You still plannin' on being a Tooth Doctor?"

"You mean _Dental Assistant_?"

Luke laughed. "Yeah, that's what I meant."

"Well, that's my plan anyway." She replied.

"You uh...wanna 'nother drink or somethin?" Luke asked though Helen was holding a full bottle of beer in her hand.

"Sure."

Luke and Helen sat down on the only unoccupied sofa and talked for about an hour. When the party was over, Jake and his wife Mabel pushed everyone out. Lebonnie searched for her best friend.

"Chase where's Helen?" She asked as they walked out the door.

They walked down the street and noticed Lukes pick-up truck was gone but Helens speedy Pontiac was still parked out front. 'Well, guess that answers my question.'

* * *


	4. Love don't pay the bills

Chapter 4

'Love don't pay the bills'

* * *

It was Monday. Lebonnie and Helen were listening to Mrs. McAllen, drag on an on about the history of Arkansas. 

"This is science class! Not 'The Complete History of our State' class!" Helen whispered.

But Lebonnie was hardly listening anyway. She had her mind elsewhere.

"What's wrong?"

Lebonnie ran her fingers threw her hair and sighed. "Got the monthly bills. We're in debt up to our eyeballs."

Helen gave her a sympathetic smile. "Well, at least college will be done soon." She said trying to cheer her up.

'Yeah yeah yeah.' Lebonnie thought. 'You've never experienced being as poor as dirt or havin' welfare on yer speed-dial!' She closed her binder shut and threw it in her school bag. She didn't care Helen was starring at her like a crazy lunatic. 'Lack of money makes me cranky!' she thought again.

Helen looked away and sighed. She was smart enough not to carry this conversation any further. Lebonnie was always upset about money, mainly because she had hardly any. Helen on the other hand, did. Not terribly wealthy, but rich. She always felt uncomfortable going shopping with Lebonnie. Helen would look at some cute, expensive dress, as Lebonnie was making her way down the Wal-mart isles. 'It's not fair.' Helen thought. 'I wish I wasn't rich, I wish I could live like the average Joe, so I could fit in more.'

The bell rang. Usually after this class on Monday, the two friends would head to McDonalds for a burger and a coke. But Lebonnie didn't feel like hanging out. She dropped her schoolbag on the floor next to an empty cafeteria table. She sat down and started her homework for her next class; _Money Management_. 'Managing money is important.' Lebonnie read. 'Someday, when your out on your own, you will find money is demanded on an everyday basis. You need to know how to make a successful living, pay for those pesky bills, and never, _never_ have to worry about bankruptcy...'

Lebonnie slammed the book shut and grunted. 'I am so tired of this shit...'

Helen sat down beside her. "Hey grump."She said. "Bought you a coke."

Lebonnie smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"Listen," Helen began, choosing her words very carefully, "I know yer upset right now, but remember, I'm here for ya. All they way."

"Yeah...I know Hel."

"Need help on yer homework?"

"Nah." She replied putting her book away. Suddenly she felt guilty. Why was she getting upset at Helen because she had more money than she did? Was her jealousy becoming that out of control? She was jealous of her money, her fancy house, her nice clothes, her prom dress three years ago, that diamond necklace she was still wearing...she was jealous of _everything about her._ Yet Helen was the nicest rich girl you could ever meet.

Lebonnie thought of buying her a cookie or something to make up for it, but her wallet was empty. So, she changed the subject instead.

"So," Lebonnie began briskly. "You and Luke were quite cozy at the party. Where'd you two lovebirds fly off to afterwards?"

Helen blushed. "That's fer me to know."

"Oh stop being so modest! Tell me everything."

Helen adjusted the strap on her purse and avoided eye contact with her. Helen always became embarrassed about this stuff. Lebonnie on the other hand would tell the whole world about her crazy adventures.

"Helen...I'm waiting..."

"Okay, okay." Helen said still not looking at her. "Well after Jake and Mabel's party, we headed to Mirado Creek and just listened to music ya know. We talked fer hours! Then he brought me back home. It was great"

Lebonnie just starred at her, waiting for something else. "That's it?"

"Well, yeah."

"How unbelievably boring!" Lebonnie said. "I'm disappointed in Luke. He didn't even make a move on ya?"

"No!" Helen said taken aback. "He was a _gentleman! _He's always been a gentleman."

"Well," Lebonnie said as she took a gulp of her soda. "He a boring gentleman."

Helen just rolled her eyes and chomped on her gum. This is why she never told Lebonnie about her and Luke's adventures. She wouldn't understand. Lebonnie was use to Chase; a rebellious redneck who's always treated woman like an object, not a person. Of course that changed when they married but, he still has quite a bit of control over her. Luke has never been that way. He's always been the mature, respectful small town guy. And that's just the type Helen was looking for.

* * *

"Mommy Mommy! Can I get this one please?" Dixie asked holding a fifty-dollar Barbie doll in her hands. 

"No. You already have a doll." Lebonnie replied as she grabbed the Barbie and placed her back on the Wal-mart shelf.

"But she's old! I wanna new one!"

"Dixie, you can't have everything..."

"It's not fair!" Dixie screamed as she burst into tears.

Lebonnie picked her up and managed to put her in the cart without being kicked in the gut. She browsed through the isles buying only what they needed, as her three-year-old daughter screamed bloody murder at the top of her lungs.

* * *

"Chase!" Lebonnie called as she unloaded groceries into the refrigerator. "Go git yer daughter out of the truck. She's driving me insane!" 

"I gotta go to work Baby." Chase replied pulling on a shirt. "Did you git my cigarettes?"

"Couldn't afford it." Lebonnie said through clenched teeth.

"Course we can." Chase lied. He didn't want his wife to worry about the bills. He'd take care of it, he always has.

"Well can you please go git Dixie? She won't let me take her out of the car seat."

"Why won't she let you..."

"Just go Chase!"

A little surprised, Chase said nothing else, but put his ball capon and went to bring his daughter inside.

He opened the door for Dixie, and slammed it shut before Lebonnie could thank him.

'Great. Now my husbands mad at me.' She thought as she opened a beer and collapsed in into a chair. 'Why do I git like this?'

Dixie walked in the messy kitchen, glared at her Mother, and stormed off to her bedroom. Yelling and punching the wall on the way. 'She's got Chases' temper that's fer sure.'

Lebonnie finished the bottle in a few more gulps and tossed it in the trash before grabbing another one, and turning on the television.

They only had three channels. Channel two, 'The News,' channel three, 'Outdoor Network,' and channel four, 'Soap Operas.' The TV was most always left on Outdoor Network, but when Lebonnie had the house to herself, she'd secretly watch Soaps all day and cry along with the rich characters.

'Yes!' Lebonnie thought excitedly. 'I've been waiting for this episode!'

A tall redhead wearing an expensive emerald gown on the screen had just betrayed her husband, Marcus, with another, spoiled-rotted, tofu-fartin' pretty boy. Of course Marcus was oblivious to the betrayal, as he was too distracted by the redhead's sister, 'Veronica,' who was also wearing a ten thousand-dollar dress.

'I wonder what it would be like?' Lebonnie let herself wonder. 'If I married a man with all the money in the world? Cheat on him, and _still_ keep all the diamonds and cars he ever bought me?'

Lebonnie pictured herself as the redhead. Perfect manicure, flawless skin, great body, wealthy husband...'That'd be a change.' she thought.

'Course, my life's better then hers. I love my husband, my daughter, and my family. I have the best friend in the world, and I'd prefer my torn jeans over that fancy dress any day!' She said. And with that, she finished off her second beer, changed the channel to Outdoor Network, and grinned. 'Being poor is a million times better, then bein' rich and miserable.'

* * *


	5. The 'Aftershock'

Chapter 5

'The Aftershock'

* * *

"Okay well, I'll call ya tomorrow. I gotta git ready fer work." Lebonnie said as she hung up the phone with Helen.

She changed into her black tank top that had, 'After Shock' written across it in bold red letters. She pulled on her cut-off jeans and the black spiked heels she was required to wear. She put on some dark eye makeup and deep red lipstick and her hair hung in long, curly strands down her back.

'This is gittin' really old.' She thought. She did this from eight to midnight, Monday through Thursday.

She turned off the bathroom light and walked to the living room. "Dixie, time to go." She said grabbing her purse off the couch. Dixie was no longer upset with her Mother about the Barbie doll she couldn't buy at Wal-mart earlier that day.

"Okay. Can I take Pookie?" Dixie asked holding her stuffed Unicorn.

"Sure honey. Grab yer sweater."

* * *

Lebonnie brought Dixie to work with her almost every night since she turned three. Even though the 'Aftershock Bar' was certainly not the best place for a little girl, there was no other alternative. Some of the other waitress' brought their kids when they had to as well. The children hung out in the back with the Boss' wife 'Faye.'

The 'Aftershock' was the most loudest, most rowdy bar in town. It was jam-packed even on weekdays. Lebonnie began working there when she was only eighteen.

"Yer late." Herman Shaw, the boss said as Lebonnie walked in the backdoor.

"Sorry." She said. Dixie walked in behind her muttering to her Pookie.

"I told you to be on time! Do you want yer check this weekend?"

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Then git yer tardy ass out there and make me some Goddamn money!" Herman hollered as he turned on his heel and walked back out to the bar.

Lebonnie rolled her eyes and picked Dixie up. 'Asshole. How can Faye stand him?'

A young waitress came through the door carrying a handful of empty beer bottles. "Hey Bunny! We got quite the crowd tonight. Hell I thought it was a Saturday from the number of 'em."

"Hey Chelsea." Lebonnie replied. "Why so many?"

"Boss says they all came in from the Basin Rodeo today."

"Oh yeah. That was today. I think my little sister rode in that."Lebonnie said as she fastened her nametag on her tank top.

"How is Jorjanna? I haven't seen her in such a long time!" Chelsea asked grabbing some fresh beer bottles from the freezer.

"Dunno. I feel sorta bad fer not stoppin' by to see her or Hunter but haven't had time."

Dixie tapped her Mothers arm impatiently. "What?"

"Can I go find Miss. Faye?"

"Yeah honey." She said taking her hand. "I'll be out in a second Chelsea."

"What'll it be?" Lebonnie asked a group of drunken cowboys sitting at a round table.

The toothless one spoke first. "Jack Daniels o'course! Whole 'round of 'em!"

"All right. Comin' right up." Lebonnie said in a bored voice. As she turned to walk off, he slapped her in the butt...hard.

This was a nightly occurrence. She learned to ignore it. But if Chase saw that toothless, sweaty, drunken cowboy slap her in the behind, he would have knocked him out cold. Chase didn't like Lebonnie working at the 'Aftershock.' She use to work weekends until some man forced her into the restroom and ripped her clothes off. Luckily enough his buddy followed him in there and pulled him off her before anything happened. After that, Chase banned her from working on Fridays and Saturdays.

"Four Jacks!" Lebonnie hollered as she proceeded to the next table.

"How 'bout it?" She asked.

"Couple o' beers do us just fine pretty lady."

"No problem. Three beers!"

* * *

Lebonnie pulled into her driveway about twelve-thirty. Boss made her stay longer since she showed up two minutes late.

She opened the door carrying Dixie who was fast asleep over her shoulder. Chase was asleep on the couch.

She shut the door quietly and carried Dixie to her room. Faye already changed Dixie into her flannel pajamas and combed her hair out. Faye loved watching the waitress' kids. Her only son was drafted into the army a few years back so she felt a little lonely.

Lebonnie layed her down and turned off the light. She kicked off her heels and sleepily changed into her own pajamas. Then she grabbed two beers and cuddled up next to Chase. He woke up and sighed.

"Why are you still up baby?" She asked.

"I was waitin' on you." He said accepting the beer and putting his sun-tanned arm around her.

"Sorry I was cranky today."

"It's all right. How was work?"

"Spectacular." She replied sarcastically.

He grinned and kissed her head.

"How'd yer job go?" She asked taking a sip of her Budweiser.

"Just like any other day."

She closed her eyes and layed her head on his chest. Her name was tattooed on his right arm, which was holding her close to him. He told her about his plans for his truck, work, and a new trailer. She smiled and kissed his cheek. 'I wonder if my buddies at work have husbands like mine they can come home and cuddle up to?' She thought. But she knew most of them were on their own. Barely making it. Times like these made her realize how good she really had it.

* * *


	6. The rest of the Family

Chapter 6

'The Rest of the Family'

* * *

Lebonnie woke up the next morning a little after eleven o'clock. She missed her History class and wasn't planning on attending _Money Management, which_ began in three minutes.

She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She heard a crash and jumped to the kitchen.

Dixie had been keeping herself busy by building a leaning tower of pots on the table.

"Sorry Mommy!" She said as her eyes widened at the pots scattered all over the floor.

"Dixie Lou Smooter! What have I told you 'bout playin' with things in the kitchen?" Lebonnie said as she gathered the pots in an armful.

"I didn't mean to!" She replied defensively, tears welling up in her big brown eyes.

Lebonnie was in a surprisingly good mood today; she didn't feel like discipling her delinquent of a child. Instead, she thought of an idea.

"You wanna go she Aunt Jorjanna and Uncle Hunter?" She asked. They got out of school last week and were free for the summer.

"Yeah! And Grandma and Grandpa too?"

Lebonnie placed the pots in the cupboard. "Yeah...they should be there too."

"K."

"All right. Then go git dressed and brush yer teeth."

* * *

Lebonnie drove down the familiar dirt road. Her home before the trailer park. It was quite pretty. Pastures occupied with nursing calves and grazing horses fields of tall grass, dirt trails, and a center lake.

The house was small but cozy. Her Father Mark built it with his own hands.

She parked next to her Dads Ford and unfastened Dixie out of the car seat. The chickens pecked the ground in front of her and 'Butch' the retired hunting dog, lay fast asleep on the old front porch.

"Mama? Jorjanna?" Lebonnie called as she opened the flimsy screen door.

"Bunny!" Jorjanna called as she came running out of her room. "I haven't seen ya in a month!"

Jorjanna was a spinning image of Lebonnie. She was sixteen years old and was going to be a junior in High School next year. She had her sisters stunning green eyes and tan skin. Her hair was a darker shade of blonde and trimmed to her shoulders.

"I know! I've been busy. How've ya been?" She replied giving her a hug.

"Fine I guess. Mom and Dad are still bein' a pain in the ass."

"They still won't let ya see Ryan?" Lebonnie asked taking off her boots.

"Nope! They won't even give him a chance!" Jorjanna said leading them into the living room."It's like you and Chase all over again!"

Lebonnie collapsed on the couch next to her sister. "I remember those days. Sneakin' out of the house in the middle of the night, only to git caught by the police and drug back home."

"They're just...so goddamn annoying! Can I come live with you and Chase? Hunter won't let me move out with him."

Lebonnie laughed and lifted Dixie on her lap. "Sorry Sis. Yer gonna have to go through this alone...I had to."

Jorjanna groaned and slumped lower in the couch.

"Where's my Uncle Hunner?" Dixie asked.

"Who knows. Ever since he got his High School diploma last week, he's been gone fer days." Jorjanna replied.

"Hmm. Wonder where he went?"

"Dunno."

Mark Tyrien walked through the front door carrying two large buckets of dead trout. He had obviously been fishing and decided to gut them out in Mama's kitchen. Something she would not be pleased about if she were home.

"Hey Daddy." Lebonnie said following him into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Bunny. How's it been goin?"

"All right. Need some help?"

"Well sure!" He said happily dumping the big fish into the sink. "Did ya bring my granddaughter?"

"Yup." She replied tying back her hair. "She's in the living room with Jorjanna."

Mark cut down the belly of each fish, and passed it on to Lebonnie to be gutted.

"So how's the ranch?"

"It's a helluva lot more work with Chip and Tom gone. But, I've been managing. Got some new cattle. Nice breed, red angus."

"I saw, they're pretty. Why'd Chip and Tom leave?"

Mark paused for awhile. "Found better work somewheres else I guess."

"Do ya need any helpers? Cause Lukes always willing to do more work, and Chase ain't got nothin' else goin' on. I'm sure they'd help." Lebonnie said encouragingly.

"Nah I'm doin' all right." Mark replied a sudden bitterness in his voice.

Lebonnie gutted the last of the trout. She knew Mark could use all the help he could get, but he was just stubborn.

"Bunny," Jorjanna said coming in the kitchen. "You wanna go ride? I need to work Bronc and I'm sure Whiskey Bandit could use a gallop."

"Oh sure!" Lebonnie said excitingly. She hasn't been on a horse since she sold Breezy six months ago. "Daddy will you watch Dixie fer an hour or so? Please?"

Dixie came running in the kitchen. "Papa!" She yelled as he picked her up and tossed her in the air.

"Sure hun. Jorjanna remember to finish them chores before you come back in."

* * *

Lebonnie and Jorjanna skipped down the dirt road to the barn like they did when they were kids.

"How's that new mare?" Lebonnie asked still skipping. "What's her name again?

"We call her, The Temptress, cause she'll tease all the studs at the neighbors ranch."

"Daddy gonna breed her?"

"Nope." Jorjanna replied, slowing down to a walk. "She's got a great pedigree and was professionally trained fer a year, so Mom and Dad are just gonna sell her. With Summer Rodeo Season approaching, cowboys would be aching to own a mare like her! Makes no sense to breed her when the business is doin' so well right now."

Lebonnie grinned to herself. Jorjanna was just as crazy about horses as she was. She just prayed she wouldn't wind up pregnant and have to sell her horse before they hit big time.

"So you wanna ride Whisky Bandit right?" Jorjanna asked stopping in front of the gelding's paddock.

"Would Hunter care?" Lebonnie asked.

Jorjanna rolled her eyes. "Who cares! He's been gone and it don't look like he's comin' home anytime soon."

"All right." Lebonnie said as she grabbed the rope halter and opened the gate. "Meet ya at the lake."

* * *

Lebonnie halted at the dock of the lake. The sorrel gelding dunk his nose into the water, and splashed around.

'Home sweet home.' She thought. It felt so good to sit in the saddle again. At the lake she grew up swimming in, surrounded by the fields she grew up playing in.

"Ya beat me to it!" She heard her sister yell. Jorjanna came loping up on her rodeo horse, Bronc. "That's a first!"

Bronc was a twenty year old, palomino paint gelding. He was very flashy with his long white mane, golden color, and two blue eyes. Jorjanna put many years of work into him. Seeing the pair made her miss Breezy all the more.

"I guess I did." Lebonnie replied.

"So where we headed?" Jorjanna asked. "Ya wanna go check out the new mare?"

"Sure." Lebonnie said as she tugged the sorrel's head out of the water.

They loped off towards the big red farmhouse owned by Old Farmer Walter. The mare always spent her time along Farmer Walters fence line, 'flirting' with the stallions on the other side.

"She's another bay isn't she?" Lebonnie asked as they slowed down to a walk to look for her. "She'll be hard to find."

"Oh trust me, you'll notice her, it's hard not to."

A young gray mare trotted the fence line, she pranced and snorted. Her neck was arched and her tail swished violently. Her big brown eyes eyeing the stallions.

"See her?" Jorjanna asked.

Lebonnie saw her all right. She was breathless at the four-year-olds beauty. She watched, 'The Temptress' nip the rear of another mare that tried to steal her spotlight. She shrieked at the others to warn them not to come near, and continued her dance along the fence line.

"You guys want to sell her! What the hell are you thinking? She's amazing!"

"She's even funner to ride." Jorjanna said, gazing at the gray. "She looks sorta like Breezy huh? Except younger, and less bulky."

"You've ridden her?" Lebonnie asked still gaping at the mare.

"Yup!" Jorjanna replied proudly. "She can make the fastest rollbacks I've ever felt. She'll work fer hours and not git tired."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She'd make a great cow-horse, great barrel horse, pole bender, team penning, and hell she'd probably do anything!"

"How much Mom and Dad plannin' to sell her for?" Lebonnie asked.

"Well, Dad bought her fer ten-thousand back in April, put some more training on her, so that'd be another thousand," Jorjanna calculated. "Shit I dunno. 'Round twelve thousand I guess."

Lebonnie felt her spirits drop. 'I can't afford a twelve thousand dollar horse!' she thought to herself. 'Would be nice though, come back into the Rodeo circuit with the most beautiful horse between my legs. Bet I'd be taken home the money every weekend.'

* * *


	7. School has come to an End

Chapter 7

'School comes to an End'

* * *

"Well the math final wasn't too brutal was it?" Lebonnie asked as they exited Mr. Filchs' math class.

"No! I didn't understand any of it! I guessed on probably all of them!" Helen replied sarcastically.

"What?" Lebonnie shouted. "You mean you didn't understand _any of it_?"

"No, why?" Helen asked, still playing along.

"Well," Lebonnie began. "Oh all right! You know I cheated off yer exam, which means you flunked it which means_ I_ flunked it which means we're both screwed and..."

"Oh chill out." Helen smirked. "I was only kidding. What's yer next class anyway?"

'Phew.' Lebonnie thought, relieved. "Physical science, then I'm done with college forever. Praise the Lord! What about you?"

"That was it. I'm done fer the year." Helen replied, stopping at the exit doors.

"Cool. So, I guess I'll see ya later tonight to celebrate?"

"Um," Helen started, looking away. "I got things planned tonight...maybe tomorrow?"

Lebonnie grinned. "So where you and Luke goin' tonight?"

Helen shot her a nasty look and put her hand on her hip. "Why do you have to know everything?"

"Because if we're gonna be sister-in-laws, we're gonna need to start goin' on double dates. I mean, _actual dates_!"

Helen rolled her eyes and walked out the door. "Talk to ya later...Sister" she yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

Lebonnie sat in the very back of Mrs. White's Physical Science class. They had their final exam today, which luckily, she studied for.

Mrs. White glared at the class over the top of her horn-rimmed classes, and gave them their instructions.

"This is just like any exam," She began. "Which means, no talking, no cheating, no smacking gum, no getting out of your seats, no tapping the desk with your writing utensils, and keep your eyes on your own packet! You have seventy-five minutes to complete this test and if you are not finished by then, you will talk a zero."

Many sighs and groans filled the classroom as Mrs. White handed out the seven page packets. When she reached Lebonnie's desk, she slammed the test down and pointed a bony finger at her. "Seventy-five minutes Mrs. Smooter, no exceptions."

Lebonnie took out a pencil from her schoolbag and opened the packet. 'Okay, don't understand that question.' She said to herself. 'Or...that one. Or, any of these ten.' She thought, stressing slightly. 'I studied fer this! How come these questions don't make no sense?'

"Mrs. White!" Lebonnie hollered, turning heads. "You gave me the wrong test! This ain't got nothin' to do with what we're studying!"

Mrs. White got up from her desk and walked over with another packet. She exchanged the tests and gave a weak smile at Lebonnie. "Well, at least we know you were paying attention...for once."

* * *

"I'm free!" Lebonnie shouted as Helens Father opened the door. "I'm done with school!"

"Well congratulations!" Bill Geller said, giving her a hug. "Helen just called Jill and I and told us yall were through."

"Yup. And thank God fer that!" She said. "Was Dixie good today?"

"As always. Come on in."

Dixie was playing with a set of legos on the floor. "Hi Mommy!"

"Hey honey." Lebonnie said wrapping Dixie in her arms. 'No more staying at Aunt Jill and Uncle Bills.' She thought. 'We can spend more time together, now that school's over.'

"Thanks fer watching her." Lebonnie said holding Dixie. "Chase and I, appreciate it."

"Sure thing honey." Bill said, grabbing Dixie's 'Pookie' off the couch and giving it to her. "She's been a joy to watch. Can't wait 'til I'm a Granddaddy."

Lebonnie smiled and opened the door. "Ya gotta have in-laws before that can happen Mr. Gellar."

"Well we only have one-daughter so, she can take her time." He said as he patted Dixie's head. "See ya later, stay outta trouble now."

* * *

Lebonnie changed into her, 'Bar Uniform' for work as Dixie watched Fly-Fishing on the television. Her good mood faded rapidly as she pulled on her 'Aftershock' tank top.

Chase wanted her to get a different job since her first day. But her hours worked around college schedule, she made some good friends there, and the pay was decent. She wasn't sure she wanted to give it up yet.

Lebonnie stepped into those dangerously high black heels and turned off the bathroom and hall lights.

"Come on Dixie Lou; time to go to work."

"Okay." Dixie said obediently. She automatically pulled on her little sweater, grabbed her Pookie, and followed her Mommy to the truck.

"Tomorrow were gonna go to Grandma and Grandpas again." Lebonnie told her daughter as they climbed into the truck.

"Yeah! Is Daddy gonna come this time too?"

"I'll ask him." She answered, strapping Dixie into the car seat.

'I gotta show Chase that mare.' She thought. She visioned the four-year old prancing the fence line, showing off what her Mama gave her. Lebonnie had thought about her all last night, and today. But who was she kidding? There was no way in hell she could afford a horse like that. 'At least I can still _look_ at her.' Who knows...maybe her Dad would even let her take, 'The Temptress' for a run tomorrow. 'That would be exciting.'

"Hey Faye." Lebonnie said as she handed Dixie over to the 'Bar Nanny.'

"Hello." Faye responded, playing with Dixie's sweater. "How's my Little Dixie Lou? You had a big day?"

Lebonnie fastened her nametag on her tank-top, then headed strait out the bar doors to work. Maybe if she got started early Boss would let her leave before her shift is over. She wanted to talk to Chase about going out to her parent's ranch to see the mare before he fell asleep. That way he could call into work and say he wasn't feeling well and needed a day off.

"What can I git ya?" Lebonnie asked a middle-aged lady sitting by herself.

"A life." The woman answered. "Or you c...could git me my husband back? Maybe, git my k...kids to talk to me a...again?"

"Oookay. Maybe some water?" Lebonnie asked the drunken woman.

"Yes Walter. Old old Walter. He was a good ole man." She slurred.

'Yer gonna be hurtin' tomorrow.' Lebonnie thought to herself. "One glass of water coming right up."

* * *

Boss Shaw _didn't_ let Lebonnie go home early. He wouldn't even pay her a little extra for working forty-five minutes early.

Frustrated, Lebonnie pulled in her driveway, and carried the sleeping Dixie in her arms.

Chase was asleep, as she suspected. She didn't want to wake him up; he's grouchy when someone interrupts his naps. So she wrapped Dixie in her blanket, and put her to bed. Lebonnie on the other hand, wasn't quite sleepy yet. She grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, and turned on the TV.

'Elk Hunting with Brock Hedeman' was on. She flipped to the news. Boring. Flipped to the Soap Operas, and found that same rich redhead in that same expensive gown.

'Nothing on tonight.' She thought. She turned off the television and took a swig of her Budweiser. 'I guess I'll just have to git up early and catch him before he goes to work.' She figured.

As she fell asleep on the couch, images of her and the mare herding cattle crossed though her mind.

* * *


	8. The Temptress

Chapter 8

'The Temptress'

* * *

Chase woke up around eight the following morning. He showered, changed, and ate quietly. He looked for his baseball cap, and found Lebonnie sleeping on it on the couch. This was part of Lebonnie's plan. She knew Chase wouldn't go anywhere without his hat, so she purposely laid on top of it, so when he would grab it, he'd wake her up.

"Sorry baby, just need my cap." He said, pulling it from under her thigh.

"Chase!" She shouted sitting up. "Yer calling in sick today!"

"What?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"You need to come see this new mare at my parent's ranch. She's absolutely..."

"Skip work to look at a horse?"

"_Please_ baby!" She begged holding his hand. "It means alot."

Chase laughed and let go of her hand. "Honey, yer being ridiculous. I ain't gonna skip work. I'll go see her tomorrow..."

"I'll do that thing you've been wanting me to do tonight..." She tempted. "..._All night_..."

Chase thought about this for awhile. He scratched his chin, and looked at his wife. "All right. Git in the truck."

"Yes!" She said, jumping up to hug him. "I love you!"

"Yeah yeah, hurry up."

* * *

Chase parked the truck outside the house. Lebonnie jumped out and knocked on the door. 'It's close to nine o'clock, most of the family should be up by now.' she figured.

Luanne opened the door smiling; that is until she noticed who was standing on her doorstep. "Hey dear." She managed to get out, half-heartedly. "Do you need something?"

"Hey Mom." Lebonnie said, forgetting their fight. "I just wanted to show Chase that new mare yall have..."

"Go ahead." Luanne said cutting her off.

"Thanks!" She said, still smiling. "Is Hunter back yet?"

Luanne rolled her eyes and sighed. "No. Don't stay too long...we have things to do."

Lebonnie was too excited to notice her Mothers rudeness. She, hopped back in the truck, and gave Chase the 'OK.'

They drove down the road to the barn, when Jorjanna cut them off on a 4-wheeler. "Hey yall! Whatcha doin' here?"

"Hey sis!" Lebonnie hollered back. "We come to see that horse again!"

"Hop on, I can take ya there!"

Lebonnie got on the back of the quad, and Chase followed behind them in his truck. "This horse better be something' extraordinary." He said under his breath. He didn't like to skip work, especially to look at an animal.

Jorjanna stopped at the barn. "I'm gonna git her tack; hold on k?"

"Are you gonna ride her?"

"Nope." She replied, getting off the quad. " Y_ou_ are."

* * *

Jorjanna threw the heavy saddle on the back of the 4-wheeler, and gave the bridle to Lebonnie to hold.

"Are you sure Dad's not gonna care?" Lebonnie asked as they took off for the pasture, with Chase and Dixie behind them.

"Nah. If he'll let me ride her, you sure as hell can."

The gray was at her usual place. She stood alone, eyes wide, tail high. Even with the massive manure stain on the side of her face, she still looked beautiful.

"Baby! Isn't she pretty?" Lebonnie asked running up to the truck.

"Yup." He agreed. "Looks expensive."

"Think she's pretty Dixie?" Lebonnie asked in hope of a more encouraging answer then the one Chase had just given her.

"All of them?" Dixie asked.

"No the gray one; over there." Lebonnie answered pointing.

"I can't see!" She yelled.

Chase unstrapped her from her car seat and put her in his lap. "That one right there." He said.

Dixie thought for awhile then simply said. "Breezy is even prettier than that one."

"No she isn't." Lebonnie said grumpily. "I'm gonna go ride her. Meet ya at the house." She finished then stormed off.

"Mommy's a little grouchy." Chase whispered to Dixie as she giggled. He got out of the truck, put Dixie on his shoulders, and followed Lebonnie to the mare.

"Say you think the horse is beautiful, k?" He whispered to his daughter so Lebonnie couldn't hear.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause if ya do, then Mommy won't be bitchy."

"Why?" She questioned again.

"Because if she ain't bitchy, then she'll be in a good mood. Which means, you git some ice cream, and I git some action."

"Why?"

"Cause that's how grown women work."

"Why?"

"K, now yer being annoying." He said putting her on the ground.

Lebonnie walked up to the mare with the bridle. The Temptress pinned her ears, and trotted off to a different side.

"She's a pain in the ass to catch!" Jorjanna hollered from the 4-wheeler.

Lebonnie chased her along the fence line for awhile until the mare finally gave in. "Thank you." She said slipping the snaffle bit in her mouth. "Now that ya got that out of ya, be good all right?"

She lead the mare over to the 4-wheeler where, Jorjanna heaved the heavy saddle on her back and cinched it up.

"T.T's fun to ride." Jorjanna said as Lebonnie mounted. "She's like a volcano between yer legs, ya just gotta..."

"...Nothing she ain't use to." Chase interrupted grinning.

"Yeah, I don't think yer daughter and I care to hear that information." Jorjanna said putting her hands over Dixie's ears. "Anyway, before I was interrupted, ya just gotta make sure you don't put a lot of pressure on her mouth. She hates to be tugged on."

"K." Lebonnie said as she squeezed T.T into a brisk trot. The mare held her head high and trotted so forwardly, it felt as if she was skipping on rocks.

"She definitely feels different then Breezy!" Lebonnie shouted as she squeezed her into a lope.

Her lope was not a smooth, comfortable gait like Breezys. It was choppy and quick. So far, Lebonnie was less than pleased about what she felt.

She brought her down to a walk and directed her back to the 4-wheeler. "I guess looks are deceiving." Lebonnie said disappointed as she halted in front of them. "You said she's got professional training?"

"Run her." Jorjanna said simply. "You haven't tested all the gears yet. _Run_ her."

Lebonnie sighed and tightened the reins. "All right."

She trotted T.T in a large, bouncy circle, then asked for a lope. Again, Lebonnie felt as though the four-year-old didn't know how to work her legs.

She gradually pushed her into a faster lope when Jorjanna yelled, "Run her already!"

Lebonnie leaned forward and gave T.T a kick. What a kick it must have been.

The Temptress didn't need to be asked twice. She lunged her front legs forward and kicked from her powerful hindquarters. Her head was no longer bolt right in the air, but pulling with every muscle.

Lebonnie even had to grab on to the saddle horn to stay seated; something every county girl was taught_ not_ to do.

Chase and Dixie's jaws dropped. Jorjanna smiled and gave an, 'I told you so' look. That mare shouldn't be on an old Arkansas ranch, it should be in the Kentucky Derby.

* * *

"Good golly Miss Molly!" Lebonnie said as she trotted back. "This horse can _run_!"

"No shit Sherlock." Jorjanna said smiling. "Yall look great together too."

Lebonnie dismounted and gave a hearty pet on T.T's sweaty neck. "Thanks. It felt good."

"Mommy that was real fast!" Dixie said as she walked over to T.T. "Can I sit on her and go fast too?"

"No." Chase said seriously.

"You can_ sit_ on her." Lebonnie said as she heaved Dixie into the saddle.

Chase kicked the ground uncomfortably. 'He's already so protective of Little Dixie, how's he gonna act when she starts receiving 'male callers.' Lebonnies Grandpa George would always say. 'She won't be able to date until she's married!'

"Now wouldn't this be a pretty picture?" Lebonnieasked grinning.

Jorjanna fumbled around in her coat pockets for awhile until she pulled out their Dads camera. She'd been taking photos of her horse Bronc the following evening. "Actually, it would. Chase git in there!"

"That's okay." He said as he leaned against the quad.

"Damnit Chase! Come here." Lebonnie hollered impatiently

"Yes Ma'am." He said under his breath as he reluctantly staggered over.

"All right. That looks good. Now say cheese..."

* * *


	9. Not feeling so good

Chapter 9

'Not feeling so good'

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Lebonnie's first ride on The Temptress; which was the first of may rides. Her Father, Mark, had allowed her to exercise the mare _and_ take her to a few county rodeos in the future; until he could sell her that is.

Lebonnie was happier than she had been in a long time. College was over, Luke and Helen were officially, 'together,' and she had maintained all B's on her college report card; which made her Mother a little more chipper than she had been in awhile.

In addition, summer had come, making the small Arkansas town, even more warm and beautiful. The family was also happy because Hunter decided it was time to come home. He wouldn't tell anyone where he and his buddies went for three weeks, but said he was just relieved to be back at the ranch.

Lebonnie was so thrilled at the thought of being back in the rodeo world, she even let Dixie Lou eat pancakes for dinner about five nights in a row. Even the three-year-old was in a good mood. _It had finally seemed as if Lebonnie's struggles, had all fallen into the right place._

_

* * *

_

It was a beautiful Friday morning. 'Fridays are the best day of the week.' Lebonnie always thought. Neither Chase nor her had to work, and it was always a 'romantic day' for the two of them as the neighbors usually watched Dixie.

But this morning, Lebonnie felt as if she wanted to roll over and die. She had an immense urge to vomit, and her head had been pounding as if she had an enormous hangover.

She got up, ran to the bathroom, and threw up. She was determined not to look at what had just come out of her mouth for fear she'd vomit again.

She stood up and wiped her mouth on some toilet paper. 'What did I eat?' she thought. 'Nothing unusual.'

Chase was outside chatting with his buddies about how he should have gotten his promotion by now, when Lebonnie lost her balance and fell over, nearly hitting her head on the bathtub's rim.

After regaining consciousness, she crawled to the living room where she heaved herself up on the couch, and closed her eyes to think. 'Something's up.' she figured.

'I didn't drink nothin.' She thought, clutching her stomach. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

Then suddenly, Lebonnie gasped, sat up bolt right; her heart pounding hard against her chest. She ran to the bathroom, and slammed the door.

She was three days late now.

She bit her fist in fear of screaming. 'What if I'm...p...pregnant?' she thought nearly passing out again.

It was possible. It was _definitely_ possible. She'd been off the pill for a couple months now, as she couldn't afford birth control anymore. Of course she didn't tell Chase, he would have been _furious_. Not because he had anything against kids at all, he loved Dixie Lou with every part of his heart, but more that he was scared for the life of his wife.

You see, when Lebonnie got pregnant with Dixie her senior year of High school, everything changed. Not just the fact she was going to be a young Mother and a young wife, but more of the fact that she nearly _died_.

Lebonnie had been sicker than a dog those few months of pregnancy. She missed prom, her senior trip, and nearly missed half of school as she was at home vomiting. Lebonnie wouldn't have even graduated if it weren't for her mother driving to school everyday to pick up the mounds of homework the teachers had assigned.

To make things worse, Lebonnie would pass out at random times do to her uneven pulse rate. She was horribly underweight, and Dixie Lou was not doing very well either.

The Doctor decided he had to perform a cesection at about thirty weeks. Dixie came out as a stillborn, at one pound, eight ounces, and thirteen inches long.

After a minute, the tiny baby began breathing again. The doctors had higher hopes for the child and sent her off to Florida's special hospital for premature babies.

Lebonnie Grace on the other hand, was not doing as well.

Chase never left his young fiancé's side. It had eaten a part of him everyday to see her suffer like this. He prayed all night, that if God would spare her life, and the life of his daughter, he would never treat her wrong again.

And obviously, the Lord answered the mans desperate prayer. Lebonnie had recovered within a week, and their baby girl was sent home to them two months later. Small, but alive.

As soon as Little Dixie made it into their arms, he made Lebonnie promise that they would never, _never_ go through this again. She had promised. She had promised him and her family, that she would not ever put them through such a scare again.

Lebonnie jerked on a pair of jeans, grabbed her purse, and ran out the door. 

"Hi Mommy!" Dixie yelled from her neighbor's pitiful front yard.

"Baby, where ya goin?" Chase asked as Lebonnie ignored both her husband and daughter and climbed into her brown Chevy truck.

She pulled out of the driveway, and sped off.

"What the hell's goin' on?" DJ, a friend of Chases,' asked, opening a can of beer.

"No idea." Chase replied watching the truck turn of onto the main road.

* * *

"Hi Mrs. Gellar. Is Helen home?" Lebonnie asked in a hurry.

"Oh yeah honey." Jill replied still in her nightgown."Anything wrong?"

"Uh..." Lebonnie began as Helen trotted down the stairs. "I don't know yet."

"What's goin' on?" Helen asked blankly as she reached the floor.

"Come on Hel." Lebonnie rushed. "Thank you Mrs. Gellar."

Lebonnie yanked Helen by the arm as they hurried to the truck. "Git in."

Helen obeyed and hopped in the passenger seat. "What is going on Bunny?" She demanded.

Lebonnie started the engine and pulled out of the long, fancy driveway. There was a long, uncomfortable silence until they reached town.

"We need to go to the store." Lebonnie finally said.

"What for?"

Lebonnie took a deep breath. "Hel, I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" Helen asked as her jaw dropped. "No...you couldn't..."

"Well, we're 'bout to find out." Lebonnie said as she pulled in front of the 'Roseburg Drug Store.' "Come in with me?" She asked nervously.

Helen gave a weak smile. "Well, I came in with ya the first time, right?"

* * *

"Has it been ten minutes yet?" Lebonnie asked shakingly. She had been pacing Helens room for about eight minutes now.

Helen who was holding the E.P.T sighed. "Nope, not yet."

Lebonnie collapsed into the bean-bag chair. 'This can't be happening.' she thought to herself. 'This CANNOT be happening!'

It seemed to be the longest two minutes of Lebonnies life when Helen finally screamed and jumped off her bed.

She looked into her best friends terrified eyes. It was hard to get the words to come out of her mouth. So she threw the pregnancy test in Lebonnie's lap for her to read for herself.

"Positive."


End file.
